Six days
by Spring88
Summary: Set after 8x02 ("The pact"). Rossi has some free days that he doesn't want so he decided to give them to a his colleague who need them to visit his girlfriend in London. Sorry, I suck in summaries! Please, R&R. Thanks.


**Thanks to my baby girl BreAnna for helping me with my English!**

* * *

"Rossi, did you call me?" Morgan asked, putting his head into David's office

"Yes, come on in. Take a seat"

"I'm not a big fan of phrases that start that way..."

"No worries, it's a good thing..." the Italian Agent tried to reassure his colleague, without any success "...but if you prefer to stand, it's fine with me. Okay. So as you know, I still have 6 days of vacation that I don't want, so -"

"Wait, about your days off… shouldn't it be 5 now?"

"I managed to have a day back from when I went to Mexico and solved that case. Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Go ahead"

"Thank you. As I was saying, since I don't have any intention to use them, I have given thought to giving them to someone who needs some free days"

"And so..."

"Take it, that's for you" said the older man, handing him a sealed envelope that he had held up from his drawer.

Derek opened it with a slight tremor of his hands, as if his future depended on the content...and somehow it was so...

"Man! I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything, just grab your bag and leave"

"Rossi, thanks, really! But, why me?"

"I told you, I really did not know what to do with those days off and, if I'm not wrong, you have a girlfriend in London..."

"You even bought me the plane ticket. Seriously, how can I repay this kindness to you?"

"Morgan, just leave and enjoy your days with Emily. Actually, I am the one who should be thanking you for saying yes so that I don't need to spend 6 boring days. Do you need a ride to the airport?"

"Nope, I'll use my car. Thanks. I have to go tell Emily about this"

"She already knows. I called her to know if she had any work commitments during these days. I hope I did not do anything wrong..."

"Not at all! May I ask you what she said?"

"She didn't talk much; I was the one who spoke most of the time. It took so much time to convince her to accommodate you for 6 days!"

"Very funny Rossi, you are a talent stolen from the comedy"

"I wasn't kidding! Ok, that joke has lasted long enough. Basically, she continued to thank me. By the way, she is going to pick you up at the airport."

"Okay, it's time to go now..." he spoke checking the time on the plane ticket and his watch "...I really can't miss that plane! I'm going to say goodbye quickly to the team before I leave, starting with you. Bye David, see you in 6 days. Try not to work too much without me. Oh, thanks again!"

"Don't worry, I'll ask to keep all the cases for you when you get back! Bye Derek, enjoy yourself...but not too much! And say 'hi' to Emily for me"

"I will"

After about 7 hours of travel, the man finally arrived in England, with an uncontrollable desire to see his girlfriend. When he had withdrawn his luggage, he followed the signs that would lead him to that area of the airport where usually relatives and friends wait for the travelers, hoping to soon see a familiar face, her beautiful face, among all those unknown.

"What the hell are all these people doing here, now? Don't they realize that they prevent me from finding Emily?" Morgan thought angrily, knowing that he wasn't the only one who was anxious to see his beloved again.

"Hey stranger!" a not too unknown voice said behind him.

"Em, babe!" he said happily. Every trace of anger was pushed miles away from Derek as soon as Emily found him. Derek took her in his arm and shared a long kiss, in an attempt to make up for the long distance that prevented them to give and receive.

"I missed you so much!" the man said when they broke the kiss before beginning a new one that Emily interrupted too early for him.

"Derek, it makes me feel a bit embarrassed that all of these people are looking at us..." the brunette apologized, looking at her boyfriend's sad eyes "...but we can continue this topic at home" she winked, starting to walk towards the parking lot where she had left her car.

Derek didn't need to hear it twice, he immediately followed her and, taking her hand in his, he asked:

"Do you have to work any of these days?"

"Nope, I'm totally free! I suppose I'll have something more important to do than work...I asked to my colleagues to not disturb us; otherwise, I'm going to fill them with work for the whole 2013."

"Wow, it seems that someone likes to be the boss! So, it means that I'll have my princess all for me?"

"If you don't have anything else better to do..."

"I can't imagine a better way to spend my vacation."

In the next 3 days, they haven't left Emily's place, actually they barely left the bed. And the usual rainy weather helped them with this.

Morgan was drinking his usual morning coffee in front of the large window in Prentiss' loft, admiring the beautiful view that it was giving.

"What are you doing almost naked in front of the window?" the woman asked, snaking her arms around his waist behind him.

"I'm wearing my boxers and no one can see me," he answered turning his head to kiss her on the cheek.

"Do you like the view outside?"

"Yup, but I prefer what I can see here inside!" Derek asserted, watching his girlfriend's eyes through their reflection in the glass, before turning around and welcoming her in with a warm embrace.

"You hopeless romantic"

"It's all your fault, baby. You make my task to love you very easy"

"What a big softie! I love you too" she replied, proving him what she just said with a kiss, which like every kiss, continued long. Morgan began working on the belt that closes the robe that covered Prentiss, but someone knocked at the door, disturbing the two of them and interrupting their moment.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked.

"No. It is probably Jasmine, my neighbor...she always need something. Gimme a minute. I'll see who is outside."

"Okay, I'll wait for you in the bedroom" he winked, moving away from the living room.

The first thing Morgan heard immediately after was his girlfriend talking with someone else who had a clear male voice: evidently it wasn't Jasmine! Before his jealousy inhibited his ability to reason, he heard Prentiss yell for him:

"Derek, can you come here for a minute? There's someone I'd like you to meet".

The man took two minutes to get dressed and was curious to know who was having a conversation with Emily. "Honey, this is Geoff Collins, one of my teammates, " Emily told him.

"Actually she's my chief, but yes, we work in the same team..." the British corrected her "...so you're the lucky man! Geoff Collins, nice to meet you."

"Derek Morgan, my pleasure".

While the black Agent pretended to be busy preparing breakfast, he was very heedful to what the other two were saying. It seems like they have already found a good work line together.

It wasn't a big surprise for him; Emily was a great agent, and she had entered immediately in tune with the rest of the BAU. The fact remained that Derek seeing her interact with another team member who wasn't him had hurt him. They first of all were co-workers, then friends, and now this: a couple.

"You find good colleagues, huh?" Derek asked as soon as Collins left.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, forget it"

"No. Could you explain to me what you meant?"

"Emily, I don't wanna fight."

"We're not fighting; we are discussing. Explain to me what you meant, please"

"I was just wondering why he came here when you specifically said to everyone not to disturb you during these days."

"Derek, it was just a consult on a case. It didn't even last for 10 minutes! Geoff is a valid agent, but is also very insecure"

"Geoff? You call him by name now?"

"Yeah, where's the problem?"

"You called me 'Morgan' for years..."

"Derek, you have got to be kidding me. Could you stop acting like a 12-year-old-boy and be the mature man that you are?"

"Em, I'm very serious!"

"Sorry to tell you, but you're very jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!" he contradicted her.

"There's nothing wrong with being jealous. Sometimes, a woman likes her boyfriend being a bit jealous."

"I know that, but I repeat. I'm not jealous"

"Look, I can understand where you are coming from: you see me talking with my male coworker, just like what we were. Plus, there's a distance problem that amplifies some things."

"It's not so..."

"Please, be honest, at least with yourself and admit it. When we decided to start being together, we knew that living in 2 different cities could become a problem, but we accepted that. So are you admitting to being jealous and we find a solution to this or..."

"Or?"

"Or...I don't know"

"Or you could come back to DC with me"

"I'd like that and you know that, but now I have a life here, and I work here."

"And you cannot leave your new colleagues like you did with us, right?"

"You look quite confused, I'll give you time to think. I'll go to work and finish a couple of reports that I have not yet finished because I chose to stay with you. See you later," she concluded and headed to her room to get dressed.

"Yeah, go and have fun with your new work buddies" he yelled back. The only answer he got from her was the front door closing with anger.

Derek spent the next hour regretting how he had behaved with Emily, but he especially felt terribly guilty about what he had said. The sound of someone who was knocking on the door interrupted his process of thoughts, and he hurried to the entrance.

"Em!" he exclaimed opening the door, when he found himself facing the man he met shortly before, realizing that his girlfriend had the keys, so it was impossible for her return.

"Oh, it's you" Morgan let out, disappointed that Prentiss was still far away from him and annoyed by the presence of Geoff. "Emily is at work."

"I know. I saw her. Honestly that's why I'm here..."

"Do you need me for something?"

"I'd like to talk to you for a while, if that is possible"

"Okay, what do you want?" the Federal inquired rudely.

"May I come in? I guess Emily wouldn't be pleased if her neighbors discovered her private affairs..."

"Wow, you know my girlfriend very well. Please, come in."

"Alright, listen, I want to tell you bluntly. This is not my business, I know it, but I feel that, in some way, I'm responsible for what has just happened between you and Emily, so-"

"Wait!" Collins' speech was interrupted by the other man "Did Emily tell you what happened between us?"

"No, actually she didn't need it. I got this. I can understand that you don't like me, but give me some credit, there's a reason why I work for Interpol, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry"

"No problem. As I was saying, I understand your behavior towards me. Emily is a very beautiful woman, she is smart, and she has a lot of other qualities that could cause other men to become attracted to her. But I guess I don't need to talk about this with you, I'm sure you already know that, better than anyone. With all of that said, you really don't need to worry about me. I cannot be a threat to your relationship, believe me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm already engaged...with another man."

"You mean...oh! I should seem really stupid in your eyes at the moment."

"You seem to be very much in love, actually."

"I am," Morgan admitted easily.

"And Emily does the same. Trust me."

"I guess I owe you an apology"

"No, it's fine, no worries. I told you, I can understand you, I went through this."

"How about a restart?"

"Hi, I'm Geoff Collins. I work for Interpol" the British said holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Derek Morgan, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, more or less it's like as if I knew who you were already: you were born and raised in Chicago, you joined the FBI after working for years in the Chicago PD and..." he froze his story when he noticed the look on the American's face "...I'm not a stalker, it's just that Emily talks a lot about you. "

"Does Emily talk about me?"

"Of course, she does! Why are you so surprised? But, don't tell her that I told you; she made us promise to keep our mouth shut about this, not to feed your huge ego."

"I definitely recognize Emily's words" Morgan laughed.

"Look, allow me to remedy what I have done to cause you two to fight -"

"No, it wasn't your fault, it was mine," the black guy interrupted him.

"Okay, whatever you say, but in my head, the fault is still on me. In this case, what if I give you a ride to work so that you can talk to her? You know, it's also good for us at Interpol: the happier Emily is, the less work she gives us."

"Thank you for your disinterested advice..." he joked, "...I need one last favor now. Can you lead me to the best florist in the whole United Kingdom?"

"That's fine with me, let's go."

Not long after, Derek opened Emily's office door just enough to reveal his presence.

"Hi," he said shyly, "Can I come in?"

"Since you're here..." she replied, trying not to show her happiness at seeing him "...how did you get in here, by the way?"

"Geoff has accompanied me."

"That's where he had disappeared off to. What do you want?"

"I want to apologize. I've been a jerk, and you were totally right. I was jealous to see you with another man, but I trust you completely. I know that I haven't shown it to you before, but it is so. And these are for you, forgive me!" Morgan declared, handing her a bouquet of flowers that he had hidden behind his back.

"Daisies, my favorite!"

"Really? What a luck!" the man joked.

"You're so silly" Emily gently slapped his shoulder, finally smiling.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Actually, I already did. But, promise me that it won't happen again."

"I promise, rather, I swear! I love you so much."

"I love you back" she gave feeling to her voice, dissolving the gap between their months of being away from each other to kiss her boyfriend.

"Baby, we still have few days before I have to go back home. So, what if we go to your place now? We have lost too much time..."

"Let's move!" Prentiss answered crossing her fingers in with Morgan's. They began brisk walking to reach Emily's house as soon as possible, where they would spend the last moments together before the Derek's departure.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it...and R&R if you want! ;))**


End file.
